Dragon of Lightning
"Dragon of Lightning" 'is a song origonally written by Sky Moonsina, later being changed slightly by the Arachnians who found the unfinished lyrics in a journal. Lyrics (Arachnian Modified) Verse (1) ''I may haven't seen very much Dragons, tduls, and all of that such But sometimes I wonder The voices that 'rlike thunder (x2) Why they all come after me? '' Pre-Chorus ''Nothing is the same Yet they all know my name The ice in the flame Chorus Of all that is frightening The great dragon of lightning Their faces slowly whitening The people's fists keep tightening Oh, but can't they see the truth? Have they not seen in their youth? Even outcasts change this place '' ''Even I still have spare grace Verse (2) I have been all over this world And many things have unfurled But one thing I still cant understand When'ver things get out of hand (x2) Why do they never see? Verse (3) (x2) Mortals never see They think I'm just an outcast But they don't see the contrast I'm not who they think I am "Oh, Lylans are a scam!" Im not just a waste of space Pre-Chorus ''''Nothing is the same' 'Yet they all know my name' 'The ice in the flame' Chorus Of all that is frightening The great dragon of lightning Their faces slowly whitening The people's fists keep tightening Oh, but can't they see the truth? Have they not seen in their youth? Even outcasts change this place '' ''Even I still have spare grace (All x2) Ending The ice in the fire They might never see Meaning Though lots of people who hear the song think its first composer made it all up, it has several deeper meanings that were put in intentionally by both the Arachnians who finished it and the first composer. The first verse is the composer noting both their inexperience and experience with the world, not seeing very much compared to other people. The voices of thunder are the shouting and insulting of other people, and in worry, wondering why they all target them. The second verse is the composer again noting the experience they've had with travelling, but their confusion as well as to why people who are obsessed with war and violence never see the problem with the fighting no matter how rough it gets or as out of hand it becomes. The third verse is the composer boldly challenging the widely-assumed "fact" that they're nothing but a Lylan waste of space, and proving them wrong. The Dragon of Lightning is refering to the lust of power and war that many people have, and that they act like they try to fight it or fight with it, and that sometimes it is the only bright thing that some people see and seems like the best thing to follow. In the second part of the chorus, the composer is questioning their decisions that war is the only thing that changes things, and outcasts like them can make a difference as well. "The ice in the fire" is refering to the fact that the composer was an outcast, the fire being the hatred of other people that slowly tries to melt the ice that seemingly doesnt belong in there. The end part leaves at a sad note, saying that some people probably will never see the truth about outcasts and how they can make a difference. Category:Minecraft Songs